Crossing Blades
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: Gwyneth Turner is a teen trying to follow in her father's footsteps. As soon as she meets Captain Jack Sparrow she finds herself on a search for her parents. !COMPLETE!
1. New Faces

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!

Title: Crossing Blades

Summary or what's in this chapter: Gwyneth Turner finds Jack, excuse me, _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

 Hey! It's me, StrawberrySwirl! But this time a couple of my friends are helping me! Thanks guys!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

          A girl of sixteen walked along the jail cells of Port Royal. Her feet were as quiet as mice. As she looked into each cell her wavy, golden brown hair would too. Her name was Gwyneth Turner, daughter of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. She wore a plain and simple dress; the top of it went around her shoulders, and the skirt went over her shins but not down to her ankles. She occasionally went through the cells and visit people, mostly pirates, who were to be hanged. She really didn't think anyone deserved a hanging, thief or pirate. There were no prisoners (that she could see) that she hadn't visited yet. As she walked down the she looked into the last cell expecting it to be empty, but gasped when she saw it was occupied.

          The person wore a captain's hat shielding eyes that were looking at the floor. He wore simple clothing that was mostly black and other dark colors. He sat on the floor, his index finger tracing the cracks on the floor.

          "Hello?" she asked quietly, he didn't seem to hear. "Hello?" she said a little louder. He tilted his head up to her face. Gwyneth could see the coal lining his eyes. "Yes?" he asked, his voice clear.

          "My name is Gwyneth, and yours is?" There was suddenly a smile playing his lips and his eyes were now dancing. 

          "It's Jack, and may I be blunt?" 

          "Certainly," she said now smiling as well.

     "What are you doing walking around a jail?"

          "Visiting people," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

          "Why do you do that?" he asked eyes wide.

          "My father _said _I might run into a person like you!"

          "Who is your father?"

     "His name is William Turner," she said, Jack jumped at his name.

          "Will Turner?"

     "Yes, you know him?"

"Yes, where is he? I need to speak with him."

          "I'm afraid he is not in Port Royal, or he hasn't been recently," she said, "Same goes with my mother, Elizabeth." 

          "You know that new ship being harbored, the Black Pearl?" he asked.

          "Oh! You mean the Black Pearl that set off this morning, right?" she asked. Gloom set over his face. "Was that your ship?"

          "Yes," was all he said.

          "So you _are _a pirate!" she exclaimed, "What's your full name?"

          "Captain Jack Sparrow." He held a hand out through the bars, she grasped it tightly, his hand was warm and callused.

          "You're not like most pirates I've met, they're normally mean and ignorant."

          "Well I'm not most pirates."

"I know. When I was a small child I only wanted to hear about the infamous Captain Sparrow." She put her arms on her waist and felt a pistol in her dress she had put in hours ago, and then she felt two bottles and pulled them out.

          "Do you drink?" she asked.

          "You're asking a pirate if he drinks?" he snorted.

   "Okay, if you don't want them~" she was cut off.

          "Are you joking? Of course I want them!" She handed over a bottle. He drank and suddenly spit it out. 

          "What is this?!" he yelled.

"Water. I asked if you drank, that doesn't always mean rum." 

          "Yeah, thanks for nothing! Will you get me out of here?"

          "I may be young, but I'm not stupid," she said.

     "Oh, sorry, didn't realize that detail."

 "Hardy, har, har! Very funny."

          "So will you?" he asked again.

     "I don't really trust you, not yet," she wasn't used to this  kind of person.

          "Oh come on, Gwyneth! If you don't get me out now, tomorrow I'll be dead!" he exclaimed, "I promise not to harm you in any way if you get me out of here," he took off his hat and putting it on his chest. He wore a red bandana.

          "Oh? Is that so?" 

          "I can't lie to a pretty lady," he said.

     "Fine. But I don't know how to get you out." Jack broke out into a smile remembering when Will helped him escape.

          "Okay, go over there and get something like a bench." She obeyed. "Now put one side of the legs at the bottom of the bars." Again she obeyed. "Then push up, there's a good girl." She pushed hard. BANG! The door popped free.

          "Come on, someone will have heard that," she said leading a now free Jack to the door that lead to a "secret passage" that brought you to the Blacksmith Shop. Jack looked around and picked up a sword.

          "Are you any good?" he asked her.

     "A little," she said while picking up her favorite sword and did a butterfly sweep. She was about to do another but Jack blocked it. He struck and Gwyneth blocked. He struck again and she block furiously. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!" she yelled over the clinging of the swords. "

          "So far I'm not!" he replied. That's when Gwyneth decided to strike hard and fast. With one swift movement she had Jack disarmed and pinned against the wall.

**So, did you love it? Even if you hated it on your review that you're going to write don't just put that sucks, tell me _why _it sucks. Thanks!**


	2. Pistols, Swords, and Struggles

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!

Title: Crossing Blades

Thanks Bryan and Haley for helping me with my Crossing Blades!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

          **With one swift movement Gwyneth had Jack disarmed and pinned against the wall**.

              "You're good," he admitted, still pinned.

     "I don't need a pirate to tell me that," she put her sword in her hilt.

          "You act almost exactly as your father, and look almost exactly like your mother," Jack pointed out.

          "People say that all the time," she said, "By the way, how do you know my father?"

          "Oh, we're friends from way back, you could say." He put his hand around her waist. Gwyneth felt very uncomfortable with his hand there. Then he pulled it away very fast, leaving her feeling lighter. 

          "Why would my father be friends with a pirate?" she asked.

       "He never told you?"

             "Obviously not."

          "Your father is a pirate," Jack explained, "I mean he has pirate blood running through his veins, _your _veins." When he said this he was holding her arm tracing her veins. Gwyneth pulled her arm away rather quickly. 

          "Oh? Is that so? Then who was the pirate in my family?" she asked.

          "His name was BootstrapBill Turner. A good pirate. He wasn't the kind of pirate that wouldn't tell their own mother the time of day unless they had a good reason." 

          "Are you the good kind of pirate?" she asked, eyebrows raised. He inched closer to her.

          "You could say that." He took two small steps towards her.

    "Don't you dare take one more step towards me or I'll-I'll," she reached inside her dress realizing the pistol was gone.

          "You dirty, cheating, scoundrel! I should have left you to die!" She was shaking. Not with fear but with anger. He pulled out the pistol and cocked it.

          "Really, you should never, ever trust a pirate. Even a charming one like me," Jack said and then pulled her so his arm was around her waist and over her arms, and his right hand bearing the gun was pressed against her back.

          "Don't worry. You'll be fine if you stick with me and you don't scream or anything. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, so do as I say and I'll keep that promise." Jack could feel her trembling and could almost smell the fear from her.

          "I don't scream, and I don't ever get scared." Jack knew she was probably telling the truth about the screaming but not about the ever being scared.

          "You can't lie to me, love. I can feel you tremblin'," he accused as he walked her out of the blacksmith shop.

          "Where are you taking me?" she asked worriedly.

      "That's for me to know, and you to find out." They stepped out of the shop and into the falling rain. There was no one outside, Gwyneth noticed. Jack led her towards the docks. There were still no people at the docks. That was strange. There was normally extra security on these kinds of days. Of all the rainy days not to be here, why choose today? Gwyneth thought. Jack jerked her a certain way.

          "Love? Why'd you have to go and lie to me? You could have just said the _Black Pearl _was here." Gwyneth was surprised at this statement for the _Black Pearl _had sailed off that morning.

          "I didn't lie. They might have just changed course." She was looking at a beautiful ship that had black sails. There she saw it. The crow's nest. Ever since she was a small child she had always wanted to climb one.

          "Gwyneth!" She snapped back into realty. "Yes?" she answered. 

          "Ever been on a ship before?" Jack asked.

     "No sir." 

          "Well you'll be on one for a while." He led her towards the ship. 

          "Oh no! No, no, no! You can't! I won't stand for it!" She struggled as he actually pressed the pistol in her back. "Don't! You can't! Please, please, please just let me go!" She whined.

          "Gwyneth, if this continues I will be forced to take action!" Jack threatened. But she continued to struggle. "I'm sorry but it had to come to this. He spun her around, pistol now pressed on her neck, and he put his lips onto hers. She instantly stopped struggling. His kisses were enchanting. She never imagined her first kiss would be like this. His lips were soft and warm and…Wait! Her parents would not approve of this! He finally took his lips away. Thank God! Gwyneth's knees faltered and he caught her before she fell. She looked up into his hazel eyes. She saw pity in them, like she had just fallen for the dirtiest trick. Shit! I knew something like this would happen! Gwyneth thought as he dragged her onto the ship. I knew I would fall for this kind of trick! Good, he only had one of her arms captive. She put her hand on her sword hilt and drew the sword. He still did not notice. With a swift movement she cut his shoulder. He yelped and tumbled over her. They rolled a bit, then, after 5 minutes Jack had her pinned to the ground, pistol at her jaw.

          "Gwyneth, I have never killed a women before, and I am not afraid to either."

**Whew! Let's take a breather! I am ending this at a cliffhanger because one: I want you to read the next chapter, and two: I wish to get reviews! Thank you sooooo much for reading! **


	3. You did this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!

Title: Crossing Blades

Thank you sooooo much to those who reviewed! This chapter I'll write and you read and review, Savvy?

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

          **"Gwyneth, I have never killed a women before, and I am not afraid to either."**

      Gwyneth had never been so scared in her life. He really would kill her. His face was expressionless.

**        "**Jack, please don't hurt me."

      "I wouldn't hurt you," he said.

          "You wouldn't?" she asked.

       "NO." And with that everything went black for Gwyneth. A few hours later Gwyneth opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed and her head ached. Oh that helped.

          "Gwyneth," she heard a ruff but soft voice call her name. She felt her fingers. They were stone cold. "Gwyneth?" it was Jack.

          "What do want?" she moaned.

     "Are you hungry? I brought you some dinner," he asked softly.

          "I won't do anything until you stop screaming." He laughed at this, knowing the feeling; whenever he got too drunk in the morning he always felt the same.

Gwyneth felt the back of her head. There was a huge lump growing. Was she hit or something?

          "You knocked me out, didn't you?" she demanded.

      "I had too."

          "Why do you want me on your ship anyway?" she asked looking around his large captain's cabin.

          "You let me out of the jail, it was too risky to just let you walk around telling everyone how you helped a pirate," Jack said. She knew this was a lie, but she'd go with it because he was so well rehearsed. 

          "Even if you _had _to knock me out you had better have something to soothe my head," she said. Jack gave her a piece of raw meat. She was used to raw meat, for she would often get in fights with boys. 

          "You're lucky I was there to save your graceless ass. And you're also lucky I'm a girl because if a I were a boy you'd probably be dead," Gwyneth stood up but her head spun so badly she had to sit back down again. She looked at Jack. His shoulder had been repaired.

          "I am in your debt," he smiled.

    "Sorry about your shoulder, I tried to get away without killing you," she apologized.

          "Forget about it, I've had worse," he responded calmly as he rubbed his shoulder, he had been a little rough with her. 

          "Where's that food you mentioned? I haven't eaten since yest-I mean this morning," she almost said the word yesterday. Jack noticed.

          "What do you mean you haven't eaten since yesterday?" he asked.

          "I meant to say this morning," she said fiddling with her fingers. Jack seemed to have gone with this and gave her a plate of-well who knows and who wants to know. She gulfed it down. She knew it was unladylike but so was kissing pirates. But he kissed her. Would that mean she kissed him or he kissed her? Because she returned that kiss. Or had had he come back for more? She didn't understand any of this kissing stuff, it was all too complicated.

          "Were you hunger Gwyneth?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

      "Oh, call me Gwen."

          "You're avoiding my question, _Gwen."_

      "Why does it matter if I was hungry or not?" she asked, she knew he was prying.

          "I don't know, did you~" Jack was interrupted.

       "You're prying into my personal life, Captain."

          "I like to know what's going on with my goddaughter's life," Jack said.

          "Did you say, _goddaughter?"_ she asked eyes wide.

     "I persuaded your father, he thought I was perfect. When you were a tot I was the only one who could settle you down, love,"  Jack said putting an arm around her shoulders.

          "Don't push it, _Captain," _Gwen said captain with disgust.

    "It sounds like you hate me," he laughed.

          "You think?"

          "No. I just think you're shy," Jack accused.

       "Yes, and I'm the queen of Spain." She threw the piece of raw meat at him. It landed square on his chest.

          "Oh yes, why do you wear breeches and a  shirt under your dress?" he asked.

          "You have no business looking under there!" she yelled not so loud as a normal yell, and she stood up offensively, head not spinning so much anymore. He obviously wasn't listening.

          "Can people learn to kiss right?"

**Sorry the chapter's so short. I promise next one will be longer. I'm not going to torture you into reviewing. **


	4. St John

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!

Title: Crossing Blades

Thank you sooooo much to those who reviewed! Oh yes, Derrick St. John isn't mine; so don't sue me for that either.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

           **"Can people learn to kiss right?"**

   What was he talking about? "I don't understand," she confessed.

          "Can people learn to kiss right?" he asked again.

          "Really, your kisses don't need improving," she couldn't believe what she was saying.

          "Well that's good news, and I always thought women hated my kisses."

          "Do we have to talk about this?"

       "No, I guess not," he said, "Come on, I'll show you around the ship." 

          "Alright, I guess I'll heal better if I stand up." Jack put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. She could smell that he drank, but she liked the smell of rum, so she didn't mind. She looked down. No dress. Now that wasn't right. She looked around and saw her dress hanging on a chair. As soon as Jack opened the cabin door she forgot about the dress. He walked her over to the side of the deck to where a man who looked to be twenty stood. He obviously didn't notice them. Jack cleared his throat, and the man turned quickly.

          "Captain! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed.

          "It's alright, St. John, we were a little quiet. This here is Gwyneth Turner, Bootstrap's granddaughter."

          "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Derrick St. John, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Captain Sparrow's first mate." He held a delicate hand out to her and she shook it gracefully while blushing. He was a very handsome man; he wore breeches that were black and a shirt that had buttons down the front and was also black, and leather boots that went up just below the knee. Many men didn't look nice in black but he looked great in it. She still held his hand and realized it and let go embarrassed.

          "Derrick, I want you to keep an eye on her. I don't want her straying off," he talked as though she wasn't there.

          "Aye, aye, Captain." Jack walked away leaving Gwen and Derrick to themselves.

          "Is he always like that?" Gwen asked.

          "No, he's normally laid back, he isn't used to women on the _Pearl. _Well, except for Anamaria." 

          "I was wondering about the rigging. Have you ever climbed it?" she asked.

          "Yes, many times. Once I almost slipped. I had blisters all over my hands," he turned his palms over showing little, barely noticeable white dots.

          "I can tell that it was not too long ago," Gwen said. "It isn't too hard to climb, is it?"

          "No. You cannot climb it. I can't risk it. If you were to fall Captain Sparrow would probably kill me. Literally," Derrick ordered.

          "But it's not like I'd fall. I'm not that uncoordinated," Gwen objected.

          "I don't care. I recently almost fell, and I've been climbing it for years," Derrick said embarrassed. "What else do you want to see?"

          "Where am I staying while I'm here? I'm fine with anything but the ship deck when it's raining," Gwen said. She was right, she could be found sleeping on the floor, claiming the bed was too soft.

          "Oh. You're sharing a cabin with me. It's not as big as Captain Sparrow's, but it's big enough for two," he led her down a few stairs and into a door in which he opened. It had two beds, a table that was built into the floor along with two stools. The beds had regular blankets that Gwen was perfectly fine with.

          "I know you're used to better quality-'' Derrick started.

          "No, it's perfect!" Gwen sat on one of the beds; not too soft, exactly how she liked them. 

          "Well that's good. Would you like to see the rest of the ship?" Derrick asked nervousness creeping into his face. Gwen noticed.

          "Are you uncomfortable in a small space with a girl?" she asked curious.

          "N-no. It's not that, it's just, well, never mind," he stuttered.

          "Are you a pirate?" she asked changing the subject purposely.

          "Yes. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" he asked sternly his eyebrows knitted together.

          "I'm sorry, I was just curious. I have never met a pirate before now. Excluding Jack." Later that day, Derrick showed her around the ship. When Gwen decided she would probably go to bed Derrick told her he would be there in a little while. Gwen lay in her bed thinking of what happened that day. Why had Jack been so keen on getting her to the Black Pearl? He didn't seem angry or anything. Was it a pirate's way of fun? Or was he protecting her? The questions puzzled her. She finally realized she wouldn't get any sleep with these thoughts. So she crept to the stairs and heard voices. Not wanting to interrupt she stayed where she was unnoticed.

          "Captain, tell me why again you brought Gwyneth Turner onto the ship?" that was Derrick's voice.

          "Didn't you hear? After we left, about four hours later there was an attack on Port Royal," that was obviously Jack.

          "How did you know? The only time we stopped was when you got caught."

          "When I was in my cell. I heard some other prisoners talking about the attack planned on Port Royal. I had Gwyneth free me. Well, I guess she saved my life and I saved hers. It all works out nice and easy."

          "No, about the attack. How did you know it was four hours after we left?"

          "Let's just say a little fish told me. I suggest you go to bed. Gwyneth is probably wondering where you are. We've a long day ahead of us." Derrick descended the stairs while Gwen ran back to her cabin. As Derrick opened the door Gwen hopped into bed. Derrick obviously suspected she was up.

          "G'night Gwyneth Turner. I hope you enjoy the Black Pearl." 

          **(I bet you think I'm gonna stop it there don't you? Well you're wrong. I intend on going much further.)**

The next day Gwen woke at around three thirty. Derrick was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, she quietly crept out the door. As she reached the stairs she walked up them carefully. When she got up to the ship deck it was still dark. She went over to the side of the ship and watched the small white caps. She liked the sea, she decided. Gwen felt a body come up and lean against the side of the ship.

          "It's beautiful," Gwen said breathlessly not looking at the person next to her.

          "Aye, it is," Captain Jack Sparrow replied. 

          "It's as if when you see it, you can't leave it," Gwen said.

          "That's one reason I chose a life at sea, it's soothing," Jack took a deep breath. 

          "You're acting weird. I believe you should cut down on rum."

          "Cut down?" he snorted, that was more like the Jack she sort of knew.

          "No. I'm just never going to drink. It'll make me smell like, well, you."

          "Thanks a lot. The smell is an important part of a pirate. It brings character," Jack said.

          "Derrick's a pirate and he doesn't smell."

          "He's a different kind of pirate. For one, he doesn't drink, and two, he's pretty respectable, besides the pirate part."

          "What does that make you? A thief?" she asked curiously. 

          "No. He's a captain," a new voice came behind them. It was Anamaria.

          "Just a captain? What about the famous Captain?" Jack inquired.

          "Fine, he's a _famous _captain. Happy now?" she asked a smile twitching on her lips.

          "Very."

          "Anamaria," Gwen said, "Have _you _ever climbed the rigging?" Jack and Anamaria both rolled their eyes.

          "Yes, but no, you cannot do so. It's too dangerous. You heard what happened to St. John," Anamaria said. 

          "Okay. I'm still exhausted. I am going back to bed for another hour," Gwen fake yawned; she honestly didn't want disturb them. Once she got to the cabin she saw Derrick getting up.

          "Am I late for something?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

          "No, don't worry, it's still dark out," she said as she crawled back into bed.

          "Well that's good. For a minute I thought I had to get up," he collapsed onto his own bed. After a while he asked, "Gwyneth, are you attracted to the opposite sex at all?" he obviously knew it was a stupid question but he wanted to make sure.

          "Are _you _attracted to me?" she asked smiling at the top of the room.

          "No, I never said that. I was just thinking about mates and stuff, nothing big," his voice quivered as he shifted in his bed.

          "Well, I have to admit, you are pretty attractive for someone your age," she said. He was only a few years older than her.

          "You really think that?" he asked voice getting more excited. "Not that that means anything."

          "Oh, _I _believe you," Gwen said sarcastically.

          "Thanks," was all he said. She didn't expect anything more. 

          "You're not tired, are you St. John?" she asked.

          "No. Why?" 

          "The deck is beautiful in the morning."

          "We only met a couple hours ago."

          "No! I don't mean _that. _Come and enjoy some moon with me," Gwen started getting up. Derrick sat her back down.

          "Now Miss Turner, there are better ways of traveling," he scooped her up in his arms, her arms around his neck.

          "I think you _are _attracted to me," she accused.

          "Have you a problem with that?"

          "No."

Did you like? I meant to have Derrick and Gwen go too fast because problems rise and emotions run high. 

~*SoccerrSweet*~

          ****


	5. Attack!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. Whatever…zzz…**

**Title: Crossing Blades**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

          As Derrick carried her to the deck, Gwyneth knew they were going too fast. But maybe it was love at first sight. That didn't matter, everyone expected her to marry a fine rich man with a title, excluding her parents. But it really was true; love did not put bread in the oven or food on the table, or so she thought.

          "Derrick?" she asked as he walked up the stairs.

          "Yes, Miss Turner?"

          "We are going too fast. Give me a week to get to know you at least. I don't want to fall in love with someone who is completely wrong for me."     Derrick smiled.

          "How do you know that we're actually falling in love? This could just be a little clue to what love's all about," he reasoned. 

          "That's silly. Love is something that comes from the heart, there really are no clues to it," Gwen told him as he reached the ship deck.

          "Well, can you describe love? Give me the definition for love," Derrick ordered. Gwen thought for a moment as he set her down.

          "It's warm, it comes from the heart, and and-and oh I don't know!" Gwen gave up as she thrust herself against the rail of the ship. Derrick came up behind her.

          "So, this could be a clue. Couldn't it?" he asked softly.

          "There are no such things as love clues! I mean, there aren't ever any clues to love, got it?" 

          "Got it, Miss _Turner," _he said Turner with absolute disgust. He walked away leaving her a little guilty. 

          Gwyneth stood by the rail whiles until she saw something very distant; it was like a little black dot. After about a minute she realized it was a ship! She was at the end of the ship, who else would notice it? She went to go find Jack. She found him in his cabin lying on a bed, obviously asleep. Gwen poked him on the chest.

          "Jack! Jack!" she whispered. Still asleep. She said it again but louder. He awoke with a jolt.

          "Yes, Miss Turner?" he asked tiredly. 

          "There's another ship out there!" she said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

          "You're sure you're not seeing things, are you?" he asked.

          "Yes, I'm sure! Come on!" she pulled him out of bed.

          "I'm coming, I'm coming," he sighed. They walked to the ship together and up to the rail. There was more than one black dot. It looked about three.

          "Holy shit," he whispered. He called for Derrick. Jack told him only he and himself could hear. Derrick went up to Gwen. 

          "I need to talk to you, privately." He led her to Jack's cabin. He pushed her in and shut the door. Then he locked it, with only her inside. Now that was dirty. Absolutely dirty. She jiggled the handle knowing it would do no good. Gwen looked out the window and saw the ships were only a little distance away. She heard people scrambling about trying to get ready. A few minutes later, the ships were only a few yards away. The other ships were readying cannons. One shot a cannon and she heard a huge crack in the ship. Jack was not going to be happy about that. Another boom could be heard as the Black Pearl shot a cannon. 

          Gwen looked around the room for a pistol or sword. After minutes of searching she thought, 'How is it possible for a pirate not to have a gun stashed somewhere in his room?' 

          She looked outside again. People were boarding the Black Pearl! As she could see, they were holding more pistols than one could count. While everyone was fighting on deck, she was locked in a captain's cabin watching the other ships board hers. She threw herself at the door. 

          Suddenly, something came flying through the door missing her head by inches. She was about to scream but remembered that she shouldn't make any noise. She ducked under Jack's bed and out of sight.

          The door burst open revealing a blooded man.

          "Come on girl," his hoarse voice spoke. "I know you're in here." She saw his feet pass by where she was hiding. His hand came under the bed and reached for her and grabbed her shirt top. He pulled her out from under the bed. He was dark from dry blood. His face was unshaven, but there was no beard. He was lifting her off her toes by her shoulders. He smelt of battle. 

          Gwyneth knew this would happen. She was completely defenseless. With one look at her right knee she knew; his gut was history. Whamo! He dropped her as he yelled in pain. Now was her chance to run through the door. She did as she thought. 

          She ran into Jack who was fighting a man with a bloody nose. He smiled as he saw her. Once the bloody nosed man died he pressed a pistol into her hand.  

          "Keep close to me. And don't be afraid to use the pistol," he said. Gwen obeyed. She picked up a sword from a dead man's belt. Jack nodded in approval. He looked around a bit at the ship and spotted a few barrels. He brought themselves over to them pushing Gwen behind them.

          "Gwyneth, I need you to stay here. I'm responsible for you and I won't let you get killed," he said sternly. "Use the pistol if needed. It's loaded." He walked barely eight yards away from the barrels. She was scared, but not as scared as she thought she would be.  

          "Roll on, thou deep and dark, blue ocean, roll. Ten thousand fleets sweep over thee in vain," she quietly quoted Byron. (Author's note, I know Byron wasn't born until 1788 but just work with me, okay?) "Man marks the earth with ruin, his control stops with the shore; upon the watery plain. The wrecks are all thy deed, nor doth remain. A shadow of man's ravage, save his own, when for a moment, like a drop of rain, he sinks into thy depths with bubbling groan, without a grave, unknelled,  uncoffined, and unknown…"she finished, voice trailing off.

**Sorry if it was short and not worth waiting for!**  **I don't know why but I wanted to use poetry, don't ask. I heard Byron mentioned in some books that I read (Avon true Romance). So I have this "One Hundred and One Famous P.O.E.M.S," and I took a verse from Byron. Seeya!**


	6. Drinking Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. Whatever…zzz…still…owning…nothing…zzz.**

**Title: Crossing Blades**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 6.

        Gwen was getting impatient. Sitting here when here friends were getting hurt.

        That was it, no more hiding behind barrels. She climbed out. Jack shook his head in humor and made his way over.

        "You're nuts, but I have to admit you'd make a great pirate," he said swiftly.

        "Wouldn't I just? I mean it's in my blood," the girl stated drawing the sword that she'd picked up from a dead man. "Where's Derrick?"

        "I don't know or care at the moment," Jack said quickly. He looked towards the rigging. "Oh look, I see him. Hope he don't fall." Two men were chasing Derrick up the rigging to the crow's nest. Gwen quickly made her way to the bottom of the rigging. She shot the man in the leg farthest from Derrick. He froze. She shot again and he fell to his death.

        "Are you crazy?" Derrick yelled down at her. "You could've killed me!"

        "Sorry!" she shouted. She pulled the trigger again, but this time she hit Derrick. She tried again succeeding in killing the man about to cut Derrick down. Now, Derrick was holding on to the rigging with two arms and a leg. Gwen decided to climb the rigging in order to help Derrick. She took off her boots so she wouldn't slip as easily. The sixteen year old started climbing until she reached about halfway. Derrick was only a few feet above.

          "Turner, do you realize you shot me?" Derrick erupted.

        "I noticed," she said dryly. A tugging at her foot made her look down; a man was holding onto her ankle. Derrick grabbed her wrist while wincing with pain. The man twisted her foot in all different directions. Gwen looked around for reassurance and spotted it: a rope hanging from a mast to the ship-deck. 

        "Derrick, let go of my wrist, I've got an idea," she told him.

        "But you'll fall," he said.

        "Hopefully with my idea I won't." Derrick nodded and dropped her wrist. She dropped and caught the rope with her arms. The man was still on her ankle.

        "Why are you attacking?" she asked him.

        "Because we need you, Gwyneth Turner," he breathed.

        "What for?" 

        "That's for me to know and you to find out." Bang! The pirate's eyes widened and he dropped her ankle. Gwen looked down and saw Jack with a smoking pistol. The teen tried putting her sleeves over her hands so when she slid down the rope her hands wouldn't burn as much. Jack looked at her.

        "You are a little-"

        "Gwen! A little help over here!" Derrick said from the bottom of the rigging.

        "I'm a what, Captain Sparrow?" she asked giggling.

        "Go help Derrick," Jack shooed her.

        Two weeks after the battle the _Pearl _was repaired. The death toll of the _Pearl _was twelve and sixteen from the _Lorelei._

"It can't possibly be that easy," Gwen told Jack.

        "Trust me, it's vile," Derrick whispered in her ear.

        "It ain't vile. I've been drinkin' since I was fifteen," Jack retorted. He was teaching Gwen and Derrick to drink. 

        "It smells horrible," Gwen said sniffing her bottle of rum.

        "You're not supposed to _smell _it. You're supposed to _drink _it. If you ever want to become a _true _pirate you gotta drink," Jack told them.

        "I think I'll pass," Derrick said.

        "Okay now, watch and learn," Jack took a gulp of rum. "Now you do it."

        "I'll go first," Gwen said while putting the bottle to her lips. She tipped the bottle back but stopped halfway when the rum was almost to her lips. Jack was too impatient. He put his hand onto the bottom of the bottle and poured it down her throat.

        "Never *cough* do that *cough* again," Gwen said when Jack took his hand away.

        "Should we end the lesson there for today?" the captain asked the two. Gwen felt queasy.

        "Gwen, you're turning green," Derrick observed. 

        "Don't mention rum _ever _again!" she walked away with a nasty flavor in her mouth.

-

TBC


	7. Questions and Answers Real Chapter

**Title: Crossing Blades**

Chapter 7.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A few days later, the _Black Pearl _made its way to Tortuga. Jack wouldn't let Gwen o explore Tortuga unless himself or Derrick accompanied her. Therefore she spent most of her time in a tavern with men far past drunk.

It was nice to be in Tortuga because there was a lot of news from the war between England and the Colonists. Gwen had heard a quite interesting one in which she voiced to Derrick.

"Did you hear the news of that man who, I think, surrendered his ship to us?" she asked excitedly.

"I heard," he said dryly. His face was down so she couldn't see what emotions were on his face.

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" 

"You could say that… if it wasn't your own father," Derrick turned his whole body away.

"How could it be your father? Unless you're a-he's a…" Gwen gasped.

"I know. I-I grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. But I know my father didn't do it. He's dead, and branded a traitor. And I know who killed him, DeGuardinue. Now with my father branded a traitor, I know I won't be able to sleep without a pistol under my pillow. I'm going to find DeGuardinue, and he'll be sorry," Derrick hissed before he walked away. 

Gwen felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"He says he wants to leave the _Pearl _once we find a ship needing a crew," Jack said behind Gwen. 

"You knew he was a-" Gwen's eyes widened as she turned to face him.

"Aye, I knew. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there? I'm a pirate; we don't care where our crew is from, as long as they do an equal share of work and don't betray their captain," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she protested.

"Why would I_ need_ to tell you? It's none of your business anyway."

"Fine, if you won't answer that than tell me where my parents are," Gwen demanded. Jack was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. I took you out of Port Royal because I heard there was going to be an attack. Once I heard you tell me that your parents weren't in Port Royal I knew to get you out of there as soon as possible," Jack explained.

"How did you know of the attack before you came to Port Royal?" Gwen shifted.

"I didn't. I was going to Port Royal for a little visit to your parents. I obviously was caught and put in a cell to be hanged the next day. There, I heard other pirates discussing the attack that was scheduled. 

"Then you came along and propped me out of the cell. Then you told me your parents weren't in Port Royal. Without them, you weren't safe. So I brought you onto the _Pearl. _With some difficulties," he added.

"Why was there going to be an attack on Port Royal?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"That too, I don't know. I don't think it was for any particular reason," he admitted.

"How can you not know?" Gwen asked.

"It's possible," Jack notified her. He jerked a thumb towards his cabin. "Go to my cabin to get some rest. Derrick won't be in the best of all moods."

Gwen nodded and walked towards Jack's cabin but paused. "Jack?"

"Mm hmm?" he mumbled.

"Please talk to him for me," she asked of him.

"I will, love, don't worry."

The next morning, Gwen awoke with an arm around her waist. She moaned and pressed herself against the wall next to Jack's bed. 

"Jack? How could you?" she moaned. He kept his eyes closed but he was obviously awake.

"I didn't do anything," he yawned. "You were asleep in my bed so I crawled in aside you."

"Well, that's obviously something," she made him aware of. She crawled over him and stepped out of bed.

"You're right, but come on, it's barely even morning," he pulled her back into the bed.

"I'm not tired," she lied covering a yawn.

"Yes you are and you know it," he said. He pulled her into his arms. "Now lie here in Ol' Jack's arms."

"Why do I feel safe in your arms?" she asked when Jack put his chin atop her head.

"I have that effect on women," he muttered. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I have a question: Should I make it a Gwen loves Derrick, or Gwen loves Jack?

Thanks!


	8. Gardenia

Title: Crossing Blades 

Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  Especially those who answered my question. Here are the results:

Gwen/Jack 8%

Gwen/Derrick 5%

Duh…I don't know 3% 

I decided to make it Gwen/Jack. And all you who think Jack is too old, well for one Jack can never be too old, and two, love comes in all different shapes and sizes, if you loved someone with all your heart you don't love their body, you love their heart.  –_Hannah _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Why do I feel safe in your arms?" she asked him. He placed his chin atop her head.

"I have that effect on women," he muttered snuggling her closer. 

"But to you I'm basically a child," Gwen pointed out. Jack only stirred in return.  

"I don't care, I'm comfortable and I don't plan on moving," he mumbled.

"What did Derrick say?" she asked squirming a bit in his hold.

"I'll remember when I'm sober," he told her. 

"But-" Jack put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh, I'll tell you later. I know it's hard for you, but relax."

_Relax? Relax…oh yes; I can do that, _Gwen thought. _Just do what Jack says. _He uncovered her mouth and started nibbling below her ear. Gwen shrugged him off but he continued.

"Jack, please stop. What would my parents say?" Gwen beseeched. 

"Good thing they're not here," he whispered in her ear. If he wasn't holding onto her so tightly she would be able to get up and away.

"If anything please don't kiss me," Gwen pleaded. 

"I'd only kiss you if you loved me, and that isn't now," Jack replied in his matter-of-factly tone into her ear. She giggled at the sensation in her ear. 

"You like that now, don't you?" Jack asked her. 

"Not exactly," she told him. Jack stopped and held her even more tightly. 

"You just tell me when you want me to let go," he nuzzled in closer so Gwen's head was resting below his chin. _I'm going to tell him to let go now…now…later…this is too comfortable, _Gwen thought. _No, you can't let him carry on, _the nasty part of her head told her. _You know what'll happen. But he's so gentle, _the sensible part of her told her. _Gwen? Are you asleep? _What? That sounded like Jack's voice. _What's he doing in my head?_

"Jack?" she murmured.

"So you're not asleep. For a moment I thought you were out," he smirked. 

"Will you tell me the story of you and father and mother? I haven't heard it since I was a small child, and I'm sure they left out plenty," Gwen asked him politely.  

"You really want a _story?" _he asked.

"Oh Captain Sparrow would you?" Gwen pleaded with glossy eyes. Too bad he couldn't see her face.

"Well, a year before you were born I made my way to Port Royal on a_ borrowed _boat from Anamaria. Then I didn't have the _Pearl _so I went to commandeer a ship, pick up a crew and go after Barbossa.

"Of course your mother _had _to fall and almost drown, damn corset, and the Redcoats couldn't swim so I was the one who dived down and retrieved her. She was holding us down with her substantial dress so I ripped it off and reached the surface. The two so-called men that had kept me from commandeering pulled her onto the docks. One of them was saying about her not breathing. I went up with my knife and cut her corset. She sputtered out seawater and started breathing. And you're asleep aren't you?" he stopped to hear a quiet snore.

"S'pose you are." The captain closed his eyes only to reopen them to the knock on his door. Hollis, the former cabin boy poked his head in.

"It's your turn to take the helm, Cap'n," Hollis told his captain. Jack groaned and pushed the sleeping Gwen off of himself. 

"We've been up all night taking the helm, we think it only fair that you should finally take it," Hollis explained.

"Who's we?" he asked as he searched for his hat.

"Me an' Anamaria an' Derrick," he grinned. Gwen stirred.

"Shoo! I don't want you in here anyway," Jack shooed Hollis out before Gwen stirred again.

That afternoon found Gwen writing in her journal that her father had given to her on her tenth birthday. Jack was at the helm watching his crew go about their business. Gwen sat near him.

After a while, Gwen heard splashing in the water. She kept on writing because she assumed they were just dolphins or something. When her hands were aching from writing she turned from Jack and looked out into the sea. There she saw a figure swimming tiredly, and it wasn't a dolphin.

"Jack! There's someone in the water!" she turned to face him. He took out his spyglass and looked for himself.

"Indeed there is. I'm going to get hi," Jack said reassuringly. He started taking off his effects and handing them to Gwen. "Hold onto those for me," he said when he patted his effects and put his hat on her head.

Jack dived into the deep blue arms first. He swam towards the figure that stopped swimming abruptly. Jack hooked his arm around the swimmer's upper body and started swimming back to the _Pearl. _As he reached the _Pearl _the man Johnson helped Jack and the swimmer onto the ship deck.

Gwen came up behind Jack who was looking at the out of breath swimmer. Gwen recognized the face instantly.

"Jeremy, what were you doing?" she asked. Jack gave her a look. Gwen sat by her old friend and wrapped an arm around him oblivious to his sopping clothes.

"Gardenia? Is that you?" he breathed using Gwen's old nickname and taking huge gulps of air.

"I'm here, don't worry," she reassured him. Jack was eyeing her. "This is my childhood friend, Jeremy Trinket."

"Gwen, where are we?" he asked.

"We're on the _Black Pearl, _Captain Jack Sparrow's ship," she said. Jeremy suddenly seemed conscious of where he was.

"Your parents," Jeremy remembered, "were on my ship that was attacked by another ship. I jumped ship; your parents were fighting, and-and I can't remember what happened after that. But people on our ship were following my suit and I swam for a couple days. Nevertheless, the ship that had attacked us was the _Clearwater."_

Jeremy started to get up but Gwen pushed him back. His blond hair was tinted with red stains. His eye was purple and his lip was cracked. His clothes were a dark red, but Gwen knew he didn't own anything red. He noticed that she was staring.

"I'm not badly hurt, I was carrying a man but he died," Jeremy coughed. Jack pushed Gwen aside and easily picked him up.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"My cabin," Jack said studiously. He pulled back Jeremy's shirt and winced.

"It's worse than I said, isn't it?" Jeremy asked. Gwen came up behind Jack.

"He's alright isn't he?" she asked. Jack pulled back the shirt once again; a gash ran across his stomach and it was still bleeding.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked dryly.

"Gwen will be coming with me won't she?" Jeremy asked and him and nodded. Jeremy grasped Gwen's hand making Jack's things fall from her arms.

"I didn't think you would want to do anything for him," Gwen whispered.

"He's the closest thing we have of news of your parents," Jack told her quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for readin'! Next chapter involves Jeremy, Gardenia (aka Gwen) and another OC.  

I have a stupid question, what does Mary Sue mean? I'm getting a lot of reviews that says that this is a Mary Sue. Help me out!


	9. The Clearwater

Hey guys! I'm back! 

I wrote this chapter and chapter eight together but decided it was at a good length and cut the last part. Well, here's the last part of chapter 8 and the real chapter nine! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gwen opened Jack's cabin door and let the two inside. Jack lad Jeremy on his bed and ripped his shirt off leaving the wound exposed.

"I, it didn't feel that bad," Jeremy said when he took a glance at his stomach.

"Aye, it never does," Jack told him. He reached into one of his cupboards and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Jack, this is no time for drinking," Gwen scolded.

"One, there is no time for not drinking, and two it's _not _for drinkin', it's for the kid." He pulled the cork out and took a swig. "Just making sure it's not contaminated," he said after seeing Gwen's disapproving look.

"Well, are you goin' to help 'im or not?" someone asked from the entryway. Gwen squinted at him.

"You're not Hollis, are you?" she asked. Hollis laughed.

"So, you remember me," he laughed.

"Remember you! I _grew up _with you!" she exclaimed thrusting her arms around his neck.

"Hollis?" Jeremy asked from the bed.

"I'm here along with young Gardenia," Hollis said trying to keep a straight face. Gwen's face heated with embarrassment.

"I'm bleeding, could you stop it?" Jeremy asked. Gwen snatched the rum out of Jack's hands and stood next to Jeremy. 

"Now Jeremy, this will hurt a lot, but it has to be done," she explained. Jack took the bottle from her hands and poured some on Jeremy's wound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trinket, what are you doing?" Jack asked Jeremy on the fourth day since the rescue.

"Oh, just getting up," he replied cheerfully standing up from the bed in the cabin he, Gwen, and Derrick shared, soon to be him and Gwen. Jack pushed him back into the bed.

"Na ah, you can barely stand up, mate. I don't want a Trinket unconscious on my quarter deck," Jack said keeping Jeremy pushed against his bed.

"Fine, but you're hurting me," Jeremy said.

This was an ongoing event between Jeremy and Jack but let's check up on Gwen and Hollis at the helm. Lord knows we need to know more about Hollis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you really did become a pirate, just like you told me you would. Even I couldn't do that," Gwen voiced to Hollis.

"Come on Gwen, Cap'n was searchin' for a crew and I joined," Hollis said turning the helm a bit. 

"You make it sound so easy to do what you want," she complained. Hollis chuckled.

"Easy? Are you kiddin'?" he snorted.

"Don't mock me. I was simply stating my mind," she said stepping behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you doin'?" he asked her a little unnerved.

"Nothing. Odd, you always smelled like sawdust and you still carry the smell. Oh, look, body odor too." She stepped back from him.

"Why were you _smellin' me_?" Hollis asked a smile threatening his face.

"Because she plans to become a dog," Jack came up towards them on the quarterdeck. Gwen glared at him. He put his arms up like he was surrendering.

"Hey, I'm honest and I tell the truth…most of the time," he said a puzzled look on his face. Hollis patted him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"We understand," he said placidly. Gwen giggled.

"Hollis and I were discussing what happened after we separated," she said trying to lower the giggles.

"Separated? What do you mean by that?" Jack asked them questioningly.

"Gwen and I were, well, you could call it I was courtin' her," Hollis said beat red. Gwen rubbed her arms.

"But it was only for about a couple weeks until he left for the sea, and he only kissed me once," she said color sinking into her cheeks too.

"Once? He only kissed you _once?" _Jack asked sounding bewildered.

"Well there was that time-'' Gwen started but Hollis quickly slammed his hand onto her mouth.

"Really there was no time like what she might say. I just kissed her once," he said trying to sound calm. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Are you tellin' me you courted her for a couple of weeks and in that period of time you only kissed _once?" _he asked again. Hollis uncovered Gwen's mouth afraid that she might bite him.

"Yeah," Hollis lied.

"He pulled me into a bush where we used to play when we were little and he told me that he loved me and he _asked _if he could kiss me. I obviously said 'yes' but since it was my first time I could barely move my lips to form my yes," Gwen said a dreamy look on her face. The two pirates burst out in laughter. 

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," they lied at different times. Gwen turned her heel from them and muttered to herself, "Men are so insensitive."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Jeremy was able to stand Jack let him out of his cabin only if Gwen accompanied him. Jeremy hated being almost helpless. It just wasn't his style.

When Jeremy and Gwen were in Jack's cabin as he asked of them Jack sat behind his desk.

"I've never heard 'o this _Clearwater," _Jack said to them suddenly.

"But it has to exist, doesn't it?" Gwen asked.

"I've heard of most pirate vessels in the Caribbean, but never have I heard of the _Clearwater,"_ Jack said again.

"I don't think it was a pirate vessel," Jeremy piped up.

"What?" Jack and Gwen asked.

"Well, they didn't look like pirates, they looked more like regular merchants," he said looking at the two.

"What were they looking for?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure; they weren't looking for riches." Jeremy leaned on Gwen's arm.

"Then they were looking for _someone. _And you said they took the Turner's, right?" Jack asked.

"Right," Jeremy agreed.

"Did you see the captain?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't see him, but I heard his name mentioned." Jeremy paused.

"And…" Jack pushed waving his hand.

"Oh, his name was Captain James Lousin, I think."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Thanks:

**Jeni Nite, **IsabellaAlejandro, **Jin Munku-JGSPTV, **Nev1988, **Bulletproof Dork, **Dara Maeko, **someone:), **

**jamie, **PED-sarah,** Jen, **AshlyBowBashly, **Dawnie-7,**

Kittty,** SoccerGurl703, **Pippin the house-elf, **Manny2003, lucy, **Karo, **lalala, **Funny Cide, **TheSilverLady, **Hitori, **coco bean, **celeb_gurl, **TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl, **Celebrian, **Raven Potter Weasley, **Astarte Katz, **Jenmm31, **KristalTearz, **crazyreadergirl, **Vicki Turner, **LAurie.**

**   Thanks guys!**

**Have a great weekend**!  
 


	10. Loading the Cannons

   Hi guys! I back for chapter 10! Wow! Chapter ten. Like you care! But I do!

This chapter I'm writing by ear, meaning I'm just figuring out what will happen in this chapter. I haven't done this before so stick with me until the end.

Thanks for all the fabulous reviews!

~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~

Chapter 10.

"Captain, I do believe we've caught sight of the _Black Pearl," _a man called Drent said to his captain. 

"Ready the cannons! I came out here to get the Turners, and I'm not leaving till I get all of 'em," he ordered Drent. 

"Sparrow won't be giving up Miss Turner easily, captain. He won't give up without a good fight either," Drent informed Captain Lousin after giving out the order to ready the cannons. 

"I know. But this time we risk the Turners in the brig. If Sparrow retrieves them we have nothing, and then I get caught. The crown thinks they're dead. So what happens then? I don't want to find out," Lousin explained to his first mate. 

"But sir, why didn't we just kill the Turners that we have now and be done with it?" Drent asked looking through his spyglass. 

"Are _you _the captain or am _I?" _Lousin sneered.

"You are sir, but-'' 

"And who gives the orders around here?" he asked upper lip curling.

"You do sir, but-'' Drent said only to be interrupted again.

"But nothing. Any more fuss and you can join the Turners in the brig. Understand?" Lousin clarified. Drent nodded and scurried towards one of his fellow shipmates.

"Scum," Lousin muttered to himself before looking through his spyglass. Oh great! They were catching up to the _Pearl_. From what Lousin had heard, the _Black Pearl _was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Hopefully the Clearwater was faster.

From a distance, Lousin could see figures running around on the _Pearl _readying cannons. If Lousin had heard correctly, he was probably in for a big surprise. He saw a man almost staggering as if he was drunk. He snorted to himself thinking that if the whole crew were like him they would be easy composition. 

Lousin knew he shouldn't underestimate the crew of the _Black Pearl _but it was catching. A woman, or the figure looked that looked like one, was following the staggering man. If he didn't know better, this was Sparrow! Not the woman, the staggering one. Lousin chuckled to himself. Easy competition.

"Captain! We're gaining!" the cabin boy yelled from the crow's nest.

Lousin grinned to himself. Gwyneth Turner was as good as his. She might be good enough for other things he might want to do with her.  

Easy game. That's all he could think about. Easy game.

~}}}}}*{{{{{~}}}}}*{{{{{~}}}}}*{{{{{~

"Jack! Why are you just standing around? Lousin is probably underestimating you! Take advantage of him!" Gwen shrieked at Jack. He spun around and looked her in the eye.

"To what point, missy? There's only one thing he wants, so why don't we just give it to him without a fight? Do you want to _know _what it is he wants?" he asked seriously clutching her shoulders. Gwen didn't answer already knowing the answer.  

"My parents are on that ship," she said glaring at him.

"They may be dead by now. I wouldn't be surprised. But I don't know Lousin or his style or his ship. Savvy?" Jack said letting her go and continuing his walk. 

"But I want to see if they're still alive and maybe even rescue them!" she cried.

"And I'm all for that! Just leave me and my crew out of it," he said looking back at her. Gwen's eyes filled.

"Fine then. I'll do it myself. All you have to do is give me the dinghy and I'll save them, I swear," she said ordering tears not to fall. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but you won't get your parents back with a dinghy and a sword and just yourself," he said pulling one of his braids out of his face.

"Well, I guess since you're just going to give me up, it proves you're a coward. And cowards care only for themselves," she said pointing her chin up. Jack grabbed it.

"Watch your mouth Turner, or this might just happen." He suddenly jammed his mouth into hers. For a moment she flinched but then relaxed in her godfather's grip. She was unaware of the crew watching as they readied cannons. She remembered his kiss. It was fire. But this was more…passionate, like he really meant it. Gwen pushed him away plastering an angry look on her face.

"What was that?" she demanded stepping away from him.

"I felt like saying goodbye in a different fashion," he said teeth flashing in a grin. She suddenly slapped him.

"That's how _I _say goodbye," she said before storming off towards the dinghy. Jack grabbed her arm.

"No. I'm not letting you slip away from me," he said deadly serious.

"If you don't let go I'll-''

"You'll what? Try to hit me with your two centimeter sized fist? And what? Give me a little bruise that will fade away within two days?" he asked expecting a crude answer.

"At least I would have…oh, forget it. What's the point in arguing with you? You have all these bizarre but reasonable excuses for every little thing. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you, I'm tired of missing my parents, and I'm tired of waiting for things to happen instead of dealing with it right away. And now, you're just going to hand me over to Lousin so he can just kill me off. And I know you don't care because you deal with losing people you love all the time. I just wish you had never come to Port Royal and taken me onto the _Pearl. _I wish that my parents had never gone on that little vacation they 'needed.' I just wish this were all a dream. I wish I had never met you," she said tears pouring down her face more and more as she talked. 

"But you can't change what happened so just deal with it. You had better start rejoicing because I changed me mind," he said making her smile. "Drop anchor at port!" he ordered his crew. The two saw Lousin's face turn from glory to horror. He suddenly shouted something to his crew. Jack shouted the same phrase.

"FIRE!" 

BOOM!

*~}}}}}{{{{{ *}}}}}{{{{{ *}}}}}{{{{{ *}}}}}{{{{{~*

Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself but make an argument. Tell me if it's stupid. I personally like it, but that's just me. I'm proud of myself, two chapters in two days. Should I have a poll at the end of each chapter?

Here's one for fun.

-Who do you think should be the funniest?-

A. Jack

B. Jeremy 

C. Hollis

  
  



	11. A Trade

        Howdy yal! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so excited because I don't have writers block anymore! Hooray! This isn't slow and boring like last chapter, but I'm writing it by ear.

*Remember most of this isn't mine but some is. *

~{{{{{ *}}}}}~{{{{{ *}}}}}~{{{{{ *}}}}}~{{{{{ *}}}}}~{{{{{ *}}}}}~

"FIRE!"

BOOM! 

Gwen felt someone grasp her hand and pull her towards the quarterdeck. She looked up into dark brown eyes lined with kohl. 

"What are you _doing?" _she asked disgustedly trying to pull her hand away. But he was stronger.

"What am _I _doing! _You're _the one standing in the line of fire!" Jack said pulling out his pistol. "Hold still. I've got an idea."

"That's a first," she muttered under her breath. Jack ignored her. Gwen went rigid under the same feeling that had happened when she had just met Jack: a cold cylinder pressed to her temple.

"Shhh, you'll ruin it," he whispered into her ear commandingly. She almost giggled because of the sensation in her ear. Jack suddenly jerked her down onto the deck just before a cannon went zooming passed. Gwen felt an elbow jammed into her back by Jack.

"What was that for?" she hissed.

"It wasn't on purpose," he muttered back. He pulled her up fiercely. "Now come on. The more you drag your feet the more I'll have to repair on me ship."

Gwen paused and pondered for a moment. She suddenly realized what he was doing. "I can't believe you, Jack! You're just giving me up! Without a fight! And to think I just realized it!"

"Sorry love, my game, my rules. It's the second time you've fallen under my pistol and I doubt it'll be the last," he said unsympathetically. 

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, for giving me dear Gwyneth Turner," a voice drawled behind them. Jack turned around causally to face Captain Lousin.

"Excuse me?" Gwen hissed trying to kick him. But Jack had wrapped his arms her body keeping her away from the captain.

"I thanked Captain Sparrow for handing you to me, girl," Lousin said wryly. 

"What!" she screamed trying to wriggle out of Jack's grasp. The last thing she remembered was a fist coming out of nowhere towards her face and then darkness. 

"Gwen…Gwen… Gwen…" a familiar voice called softly. The voice floated into one of Gwen's ears. It had been so long since she had heard that voice.

"Ma?" Gwen asked weakly. Someone was rubbing her temples. 

"Gwen," the voice said with relief. She quickly opened her eyes. It was dark and cold where she was. She looked at her mother. 

"Ma," she said tears filling her eyes. Elizabeth Turner squeezed her daughter. Another thought crossed Gwen's mind.

"Dad, where is he?" she asked staring at her mother. 

"I'm right here, Gwen," Will Turner said warmly. 

"And Jack?" she asked. 

"Is on his _Pearl. _Sailing onto the horizon most likely," Will said regrettably. 

"Where are we?" she asked looking around her surroundings.

"The _Clearwater. _Well, at least the brig of it," Elizabeth said. 

The three heard clunks of boots charging down stairs to the brig. A man in his early thirties appeared with keys jingling at his waist. He stood next to the door of Elizabeth and Gwen's cell and looked in.

"Ah, I see the girl has finally decided to come around," he sneered. 

"It wasn't my decision," Gwen spat. 

"Cap'n wants to see you in his cabin," he said mockingly unlocking the door. He then grabbed Gwen by her hair and dragged her out. Then he slammed the door to Elizabeth's cell and locked it, then carried on taking Gwen by the hair to Lousin. 

She tried not to scream from the hair tearing away from her scalp.

Meanwhile………

~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~

Giving up Gwen was not easy for Jack. When Lousin had knocked her unconscious he pulled out a dagger and put it to the throat of Hollis who was nearby. Jack regrettably gave the unconscious Gwen to Lousin. 

Jack was now in his cabin reading the little journal type diary book of Gwen. He had to admit that she had done some very strange things when she was ten.

He turned to the latest entry. It read:

_Happy Birthday to me! I'm seventeen! It might have been my birthday a day or so ago or in two days it will be, but today I'll celebrate._

_Whoa! A ship's following us. It's like last time. Who knows? It could be the _Clearwater. _I wonder if my parents are on that ship. What I would give to see them again. _

_I see Jack. I'll write tomorrow if I have the chance._

And that was the last entry. He flipped to another page and skimmed through it. This page was when she was fourteen. The one thing that caught his eye was the name Hollis. 

_Fourteen._

_I think he loves me. He kissed me! He kissed me! Right under the bush that we used to play in when we were little._

_Hollis blushed after he kissed me. I think it was his first time like me. I don't see young men blush much unless completely embarrassed. _

_Hollis and I froze when we heard our dog Scout barking next to a tree. _

_Sorry, I have to stop writing; my mother is telling me to blow my candle out._

_Mothers._

Jack smiled and flipped through the pages again. Here was Gwen when she was ten. 

_Ten._

_I'm free! I'm free! No more flute lessons! I'm free! Ma and Dad finally understand how boring it is to play!_

_But I keep the flute under my pillow to play whenever I'm upset. Playing your own songs is fun and-_

"Captain, is she as good as dead?" Jeremy asked from the doorway of Jack's cabin. Jack looked up.

"You could say that," he sighed.

"Then what are we doing? Shouldn't we be trying to save them?" Jeremy asked sternly.

"I didn't intend to, but we could," Jack admitted closing the journal in his hand with a snap. 

~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}{{{{{~

Sorry guys if that was a cliffhanger. It wasn't to me. Then again, I know who dies and who lives and how the story ends.

Oh my! I _just _realized that if Jeremy wants to search for Gwen it'd kinda be like the movie. 

I'm skipping the poll today.


	12. Loading the Cannons Again

Hey peeps! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter does not involve the _Pearl _and _Clearwater _fighting. I think this story has only about three or four chapters to go! Stick with me 'til the end, please!

Okay, well, here we go…

~**~**~**~@~**~**~**~@~**~**~**~

Chapter 12.

Sure, Gwen was over excited about seeing her parents but the happiness soon faded when hair was pulled from her head. She looked up into the cold eyes of Captain Lousin once in his cabin. For a moment she wondered why her parents weren't here too. 

"You called for me?" she said coldly when Lousin's man left the cabin.

"Take a seat," he said indicating a wooden chair in front of an oak desk. Gwen sat down firmly hurting her bottom a bit. 

"So…?" she said strongly. Lousin leaned on his desk. 

"Well, did Sparrow tell you? Or I wonder if he even knew," Lousin inquired. 

"I doubt he did. He doesn't lie to me," she told him gruffly.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to him, haven't you?" Lousin asked wickedly.

"Go to Hell," she told him tearing her eyes away from his. Lousin grabbed her chin and forced her eyes back at him. 

"You're lucky I don't just kill you off right now," he told her pinching her chin. She grabbed his hand and yanked it away. 

"You're trying to take advantage of me!" she spat at him trying to kick him. He grabbed her foot and pulled it from under her.

"Don't try and get physical, girl. You wouldn't last a minute against me or my crew," he said once he'd pinned her to the floor.

"Get offa me!" she yelled pushing him over. 

Gwen kicked him, avoiding his flailing arms, and then fumbled with the doorknob until she was free of the captain's cabin. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, the only thing she knew was to get as far from Lousin as possible. It would be tricky considering this was his ship. 

She ran towards a staircase leading to the quarterdeck and hid underneath it. She took large gulps of air until a hand was over her mouth by someone behind her. She suspected it to be Lousin. 

"Gwen," the soothing voice of her father told her. "Stay here." 

"What?" she asked in a clueless whisper when he uncovered her mouth. 

"Just do as I say. I've got a plan," he said confidently moving from his spot behind her. 

"Where's ma?" Gwen asked almost silently. 

"You'll see," Will said with a little smirk before climbing out of his hiding spot. "Oh, you'd better take this," he said shoving a pistol into her hand. Gwen smiled knowing what he was going to do.

"I demand you drop your pistol!" the frightened voice of Lousin yelled from a distance. Will looked at his daughter, winked, and walked out into the hot Caribbean sun.

Gwen smiled as she heard Elizabeth her mother hiss something to Lousin. 

"I demand you tell your crew to turn back or you'll see what it feels like to have lead in your neck," she had hissed.

~{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}{{{{{~*~}}}}}~

"Everyone on deck! No one walking around doing nothing!" Jack yelled at his crew after giving the order to turn back west and following the _Clearwater. _

"Thanks Captain, I really appreciate it," Jeremy said sympathetically. Jack looked at him and then turned back to the helm. 

"I've been needing adventure," he replied gruffly. 

"Gwen's like a sister to me. Sometimes I'm too protective of her," Jeremy told him grinning. 

"What're you doing up here at the helm? If you want to save Miss Turner then get to business!" Jack said giving Jeremy a nudge.

"Sorry," he said tripping over a bucket. "Oops." He scrambled to his feet and ran towards Anamaria who was straightening a sail.

"Klutz," Jack muttered to himself putting on a smirk. That reminded him, Gwen's diary! Good reading time, he thought to himself. 

He opened Gwen's diary to a middle page to when she was twelve. Twelve-year-old girls fascinated him.

_Twelve._

_I am so excited today! Father finally let me choose my own sword that he made! Oh, it's beautiful! I can't even begin to describe it! He said to keep it secret just in case. _

_Another thing, I heard them talking about a Captain Sparrow. Never heard of him.                             _

And now she does, Jack thought to himself.   

"Captain, we've caught sight of the _Clearwater," _Gibbs said behind Jack. He grinned. 

"Ready the cannons!" he told the crew a cheerful glow in his eyes.

~{{~*~}}{{~*~}}{{~*~}}~

How's that for a chapter? I know short. But the next chapter hopefully won't be.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it much! 

       NIGHTY NIGHT!


	13. Seriously

Today I'm just skipping to the story. 

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

        Chapter 13

Gwen crawled out of her hiding space smiling when she saw her mother and father holding Lousin and Drent "hostage." She grabbed an unsuspecting young man from behind and pointed her pistol to his neck.

"Come on," she told him.

"Gwen, it's me, Derrick," he hissed to her. It really _was _Derrick. Gwen's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Gwen.

"Jack's idea," he said. 

"Oh. Well, can you steer a helm?" she asked him an idea in her head. 

"Course I can," Derrick answered.

        *              *              *

"And what direction?" asked Derrick to Gwen.

"East," she replied staring at the helm. 

"East?" Will asked "accidentally" stepping on Drent's foot.

"Yes," she replied. 

"I didn't realize we were heading west in the beginning," said Elizabeth. 

"Jack told me," said Gwen who was resting against a mast. 

The _Clearwater _sailed for a couple hours with no sign of any ships. What if Jack really didn't come back? No, he wouldn't do that, Gwen reassured herself. 

"I see it! The _Black Pearl_!" the cabin boy yelled from the crow's nest. 

"Yes!" Gwen could help but let out cheerfully. Bang! A cannon was shot into the _Clearwater's_ side. "No!" _Jack obviously doesn't know that we have the _Clearwater, Gwen reassured herself. She looked towards the _Pearl:_ red flag. Oh, that was so sweet, no mercy.

She suddenly felt sick as the vessel lurched to one side. Derrick placed his arm around her as soon as he saw her turn an unpleasant green. She glanced up at her parents who were completely fine. Lousin looked a little unnerved by the situation.

"How do we get Jack to realize that we're in control?" Gwen asked curiously. 

"We yell to him that we're safe until we can't talk anymore," Derrick replied. Gwen shrugged and said, "It's worth a try." 

        *                      *                      *

Voices from the _Clearwater _drew Jack's attention. _Will. Elizabeth, _was all he thought. _Good, they're safe. _

"Jack!" Gwen cried happily before she thrust her arms around his neck earning a confused look from Elizabeth and Will. Jack grinned unclinging Gwen from his neck. 

"Later love," Jack whispered into Gwen's ear. She turned away embarrassed. 

"Jack," Will breathed before embracing the pirate. 

"I'm not going anyway soon, lad," Jack reassured him. Will hesitated then stepped away.

"Elizabeth," said Jack curiously. Elizabeth blinked.

"Yes Captain Sparrow?" she asked. He opened his arms. 

"No hug for Captain Sparrow?" he asked with a tiny smile. Elizabeth smiled. 

"Of course."

The crew of the _Clearwater _sailed away but Lousin and his first mate Drent were put into the brig of the _Black Pearl._

Derrick had caught a ship and sailed to the Carolinas to seek revenge for his father's death and labeling.

Jeremy had returned to Port Royal to continue with Will in the blacksmith shop. (He had eventually gotten tan and fit.)

Hollis stayed on the _Pearl _along with Anamaria, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew. 

                *              *              *

"Jack, I can't help but think that something's going to happen when I'm gone," Gwen tugged at his sleeve before leaving the _Pearl _onto the Port Royal docks. Will and Elizabeth stood against the side of the ship watching the two.

"Nothing will happen, _I'm promise," _Jack reassured. Gwen leaned up to kiss him. He brought his lips thoughtfully to hers earning a look of disgust from her parents. 

"Promise?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Promise," he replied. Gwen was suddenly being dragged away by her parents. 

"Thank you Jack for all your comfort and warmth," Elizabeth said dragging Gwen away from the _Pearl. _

"But I didn't say goodbye!" Gwen said dragging her feet. 

"That's okay, it's the thought that counts," Will reassured his daughter. 

Jack watched as the Turner's dragged their daughter back to their home. He put his hand in his pocket and realized Gwen's diary was still in it. He smiled and pulled it out. He opened it to a random page.

A little locket fell out. He held it in his hand. It was silver. He recognized it instantly.

_Fifteen._

_Here's the locket I got when I was born. I don't know who it's from but I don't care._

He'd given it to Gwen. And no, it wasn't stolen. She had, unfortunately been, well, sort of a mistake like he himself had been. Born at an unexpected time.

Jack was oblivious to the ship following the _Pearl. _He was too intrigued by the girl's diary. 

****

****

END OF PART ONE 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

So…how'd you like part one? I know, sort of a cliffhanger ending. Tough cookies.

Stay tuned for part two called _Firing Pistols!_

  
 


End file.
